When the going get's tough :
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: When Burt dies, Kurt and Blaine break the news to their daughter, sweet little slightly sad one-shot. Third genre would be romance I guess


**OK, WELL, HERE IS A ONE-SHOT THAT WAS FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD, ENJOY, AND PLEASE DROP A REVEIW :)**

**P.S.: LOVE TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE READING FROM, I'M WRITING FROM IRELAND.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ACTUALLY DO OWN KLAINE, CHRIS AND DARREN, THEY ARE LOCKED UP IN MY BASEMENT ALONG WITH EVERYTHING GLEE RELATED, LOL, JUST KIDDING, I DON'T OWN.4**

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM**

Phoenix (Kurt had insisted on that name as they had been staying in a hotel near Phoenix Park in Dublin the night they she was concieved -Blaine was just thankful that she didn't end up being called Central) Anderson stared into the eys of her fathers, tears brimming them.

"But... But- but why did Granpa Hummel have to die?" The sight of this 6 year old was shattering the the two father's hearts but they knew they needed to power through.

"Because- because..." Blaine started, unsure of how to finish, luckily for him Kurt cut in.

"Because it was his time sugar." Kurt said soothingly. Blaine couldn't help but marvel at how amazing the man he loved was acting.

Kurt had taken this really hard, the sudden death of his father by a car crash prompted a nervous breakdown and him boycotting his car for a day, stating that he didn't want Phoenix to go through losing a parent because and I quote "it just SUCKS!". It had taken Blaine many hours to talk him out of public transportation.

"But, I don't want him gone." she whined.

"I know honey, I know." said Blaine, lifting her up onto her lap. They really shouldn't have decided to talk to her about it so soon, he only died yesterday and Kurt was still grieving. He heard Kurt whisper so gently that Blaine was sure he was not meant to hear it: "Neither do I."

"B-but, is Granpa Anderson ok? He is very nice to me! I don't want him to go, but he is never very nice to Daddy K though."

Blaine sighed at the true statement Phoenix made, his mum and dad adored Phoenix and spoiled her rotten, but they hated Kurt, one christmas it got to a point where Kurt had to leave on Christmas eve. They told Blaine what had happenned on Christmas morning, and Blaine was left with the daunting task of telling his 5 year old daughter what happenned to her daddy.

Phoenix started to cry and Blaine pulled her in close to her onto his lap. Kurt just sat there staring into space.

Blaine had no idea how to handle this situation, and Kurt certaintly couldn't help like he usually did, not that Blaine could blame him.

After a little while, Phoenix's sobs subsided.

"I don't like this, why did this happen?" she asked quietly. Blaine heard Kurt take in a sharp intake of breath. Blaine didn't know how to answer that so he just sat there staring while Phoenix eagerly awaited her answer.

Kurt reached over and pulled Phoenix off of Blaine's lap and sat her between the two fathers on their beautiful white couch.

"Honey, nobody knows _why _these things happen, but they just do. But I do know that if the person who passed away was close enough to you for you to want to cry over them, then they don't want you to cry. They want you to be happy, a little bit of grieving is natural and human. But you must know that this is only a piece of the massive 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle that is life. These things happen but the show must go on."

_"He is so brave."_ Blaine thought as he was filled with love for the man he was sharing his life with.

He leant down and kissed her forehead, "It's okay, honey, it's way past your bedtime, do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

Phoenix nodded, clearly touched by Kurt's minature tirade. She scooted off to bed, Blaine following.

Blaine returned a few minutes later after tucking his daughter into bed.

He sat down beside Kurt, pulling him onto his lap and kissing his forehead.

"How are you doing sweetie?" he asked gently.

"Not too good, but I'll survive, it's like deja vu." Blaine nodded kissing Kurt again.

"I think what you said was exactly what Phoenix wanted to hear, how did you know that was the perfect thing to say to a kid her age?"

Kurt suddenly began crying, onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held him until he was okay to talk again.

"I asked my dad that exact same question when my mum died, that was the exact answer he gave me, well I cut out the part about God and not blaming yourself anymore, but still."

Blaine nodded, he felt a sting in his chest when Kurt mentioned the part about not blaming himself, he hated it when Kurt blamed himself for it.

"Kurt, it's all gonna be okay, I'm here for you now, and I always will be."

Kurt nodded, knowing it was true. Burt was here for him when his mum died, now another very impotant man in his llife, whose name also began with a B.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt."

**AAAHHHH CHEESE ALERT. LACTOAST INTOLERANT'S HIDE!**

**I WAS THINKING OF DOING ONE ABOUT THE CHRISTMAS WHERE BLAINE'S PARENTS MAKE KURT LEAVE WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
